The Brawl for Science
The Brawl for Science is a basically ripoff show of TFFM that Mr. Yokai thought of. Basically, it's the result of Plasma Orb getting repetitively annoyed of "these stupid myth magic". Plasma Orb's prize is "a complete secret" however, is just a Techno-Pack which contains a lot of Tech Stuff a contestant would like. Not only that, their group picture ripoffs the original group picture. The blog talking about it is here. TBFS is currently in K&G: BiT right now, however, might also be in TFFM, just like Episode 8 of Brawl of the Objects. However, it seems to have MORE cameo characters which nobody even recommended, and Kabloom points out that "He must've used holograms. I mean, look, their's no two of me, unless you count the one in BOTR.. He probably used a clone machine, right?". Also, somehow, lots of hologram signs say "Magic sucks!" or "Stop thinking of these nonsense fairy tales things!". Just a reminder, I didn't make any of these poses. 'Hosts' Plasma Orb ' Plasma Orb' is the host of TBFS. He has extreme knowledge of science, which is the opposite of Magic Orb. He decides to eliminate contestants with "this thing I found walking around, hey that rhymes" (NOTE: I don't own P.A.I.N Box.), but because of his modifications, P.A.I.N Box shoots lasers which disintegrates the contestant it hits. He uses Intestive Carrots (which he says it's vitamins and science, not sorcery) to revive contestants, uses 3D-Printers he made the print objects he wants (literally prints them, not like makes a model of them), and uses teleporters to teleport his contestants. The only friends he has not in his contest is Bubble Wrap, Yarn Ball, and Card, which he prefers to say "are good for busting magic" or atleast "using dark magic to eliminate all magic". 'Contestants' WIP Vault Vault, known as the Balanced, is a very organized contestant who plans neatly. He has a daily schedule on what to do, and doesn't really care about his limbs, but his weight, which he blames because he's so bad at movement. People call him a "weirdo" although he doesn't really care. Sometimes, he says "Somebody toucha mah PK Spaghet!", which is similar to how Moneybag says to various contestants that they "stole his chicken wing". He joined this contest in hopes of mechanical limbs so he can walk around. He is a ripoff of Moneybag. Wasp Nest Wasp Nest, known as the True Blue, is very sad & silent most of the time. She usually weeps when nobody notices her, but nobody knows why, which some people think it's a tragedy. She tries to make friends, and when nobody accepts her, she cries. When around multiple people, she wails, which attracts the people's attentions, in a bad way. She doesn't know what a feeling is, and when somebody mentions feeling, wasps attack them. She is friends with Mint Leaves, Emoticon, and Vault. She joined this contest anonymously. Mint Leaves Mint Leaves, known as the Uninspired, is an uncreative contestant for winning games. Like Tomato, he usually holds back on grudges, but unlike Tomato, is making people more madder by making dumb tips on winning, like, say if it's a contest that requires you to build a building. Mint Leaves will simply say "Let's build a building!", not like "Let's build a hotel!", making his teammates frusturated. When he's sad, he simply says "I want to eat your (object)". So yeah, if it's a coconut juggling contest, he will want to eat their coconuts. He says "Go dunk your head in water to calm yourself!" if he hears someone yell or shout. He joined this contest because he has no idea where to go. Domes Domes, known as the Doubled, are "BTF" aka "Best Twins Forever". Both Domes are related to an old version of Triangle; Persona A is a worrying one, while Persona B has a multiple-personality disorder. Unlike Triangle, they both love each other, despite them being BTFs. Persona A is slightly shy, and when really behind, she freaks out, and rushes to win, usually dying. Persona B is rumored to get his multiple-personality disorder from eating a magical cat. At first, he acts like a nerd, then at second, he acts like a little kid as old as Ness. Both Domes have different likes; Persona A likes to read books, while Persona B likes to play video games. They both plan ways to win the contest, and like the Triangles, have different friends and enemies. They both like Vault & Wasp Nest, Persona A likes Genie Bottle & Clam, while Persona B likes Subwoofer and Laser Pointer. Persona A dislikes Persona B's friends. The same goes with Persona B. (Note: This does not mean Persona A & B hate Vault & Wasp Nest.) They joined the contest, Persona A saying the she wants a nice Nook and reading equipment, while Persona B wants a portable TV for video games. Both Domes don't know that if they win, they both get their Techno-Pack. Emoticon Emoticon, known as the Dull, is a very dull contestant who usually makes emoticons like "XD", "OWO", "ಠ_ಠ", or ">:D". He usually just uses these to intimidate, but sometimes uses them to express his feelings. Usually, when Laser Pointer points his laser at him, he tends to change his face to "ᕦ⊙෴⊙ᕤ", which is the most creepiest face he can do. He, however, sometimes become BIG text emoticons, like a trollface typed out. He uses this as an advantage to help his teammates. Like Emoji, people tend to avoid him, and his only known friend is Laser Pointer. Whenever he loses, he makes the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sound effect from PvZ using the "༼⁰o⁰；༽" emoticon. Be careful when he's running with a sword, that means his emoticon is "｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(っ ͡° ل͜ ͡°)っ✂╰⋃╯" and he's about to cut you. He joined this contest to get an Emoticon Pack which features all Emoticons and supercharges his Emoticons. Volcano Volcano, known as the Sane, is probably the most confused character. First off, he doesn't get that he produces smoke, not fresh air. Second off, he doesn't get what his lava is, he sometimes says that it's "liquid clay" or "blood". Other than that, he is free from nothing but sanity. In fact, he wants Inanimate Insanity to be renamed "Animate Sanity" because he thinks they are just going crazy. he tends to erupt when he gets mad, which suddenly confuses him, thinking he's "losing blood" or "spraying clay". he joined this contest because he wanted everybody to smell his "fresh air" (aka his smoke, which is kinda odd). He is a ripoff of Icicle. Wooden Cross Wooden Cross, known as the Loud & Proud, is a simple wooden cross who's personality isn't Microphone's. Instead, Wooden Cross is known for his funny jokes, which include famous memes such as "Boom Headshot", "This is Sparta", "What are you doing in my swamp, and many more memes. He yells alot and he doesn't know about far and close. He tends to start accidentally whacking people when he turns around with his other wood board, making it a literal running gag. The "RIP" stands for "Rowdy Icy Pasta", hence his favorite food is pasta. Don't make him mad or he might just fire his lazer or atleast fus ro dah you. He is usually proud about winning and sad about losing. He is also usually proud at making new friends, making popular memes, etc etc. He's quite lame at making his own jokes since he sometimes does a duplicate of an existing one, such as the interrupting potato joke, which is basically the same as Interrupting Cow, but as soon the person says "interrupting", they get interupted with "potato!". He joined this contest to make himself EXTREMELY PROUD AND PROVE HE'S A NEW MEME! Stove Stove, known as the Madcap, is a real madcap who disagress to lose and gets mad when he loses. He actually HAS a relationship of another TFFM character, but he keeps it a secret, worrying that he would be instantly eliminated by Plasma Orb when he mentions this. (note: his secret relationship is with cactus) He speaks bad English and a loud tone, while also being known as the weirdest. When someone places a food on him, he just burns it into smoke & ash. When someone rants on him, he just kinda flares up blue, and says "WZEROT YU SEED?". He joined this contest "cuz yee!" (actually he joined for some madcap stuff and turbo boosts). He is a ripoff of Bunsen Burner. Plague Flask Plague Flask, known as the Murderer, is a common killer who is known to be on the top crimes list on SB's list, along with Yarn Ball, Card, Howler, Mirror, and other evil objects. He is based off of the real-life plague flasks, and asks like Snape, but extra sinister. As his quote says, he has the ability to burp poisonous gas. However, he can also burp out flame clouds, alluring clouds, toxic clouds, even more clouds like electric clouds, causing chain reactions to happen. Even though he's like Snape, he lacks the ability to read minds unless he drinks Mind-Reading Juice. His moves are unpredictable, because sometimes you're safe, sometimes you're dead. Unlike Plasma Orb, who gets unlucky while trying to kill people in his Plasma Ball form (without his plasma orb), he manages to win and kill objects. However, the only one he wasn't able to kill with his gas was Moneybag, who ate him before he could manage to kill him. Which also killed Moneybag. He joined this contest to win a Plague Spreader to spread plagues and destroy all magic. PK Spark PK Spark/Thunder, known as the Bungler, is probably just the most bungling contestant their was. He's KINDA like Yoyo, but the biggest difference is that everytime he's way behind, he decides to launch himself. However, he feels pain whenever he hits a contestant while jumping. If he hits too much, he will launch the contestant FAR FAR AWAY. Usually, when talking, he sometimes gets zapped, and he pretty much is electric to the touch. He usually plays Earthbound games, and sometimes sacrifices himself to kill another contestant. However, the thing which makes him interesting is that like Ness & Lucas. The difference is: his PK Flash consists of him jumping up and hovering slowly (unless it's in Rising mode, where he rises endless), or if in Freeze mode, consists of him jumping high up and falling down like a snowflake, his PK Fire consists of him spitting lightning, if in Bonfire mode, consists of him charging and erupting into a flame pillar, or if in Fire Burst mode, consists of him spitting three lightning bolts, which basically launches his enemies. He usually contains "Lasting" and "Rolling" pills, which modify him. When he's lasting, he can pass through contestants, damaging them when he jumps, or if he's rolling, sacrifices himself to launch an opponent very high up, but slowly. He also has the ability to expand into a PSI Magnet, which protects his teammates, however, when mad, will do PSI Vacuum, which sucks up his opponents, then launches him. He might go in front of his teammates, doing slight damage at the end. He joined this contest, thinking their's a needle puller. He is a ripoff of Yoyo. Kusarigama Kusarigama, known as the Sneaky, is a very sneaky contestant. He speaks Chinese, which nobody seems to understand. Whenever he speaks Chinese, their is subtitles on what it means. Unlike Shuriken, he wields a weapon (his sickle) and unlike most kusarigamas, his end consists of a spikeball. Like Shuriken, he's a ninja, but way more advanced. Instead of just sneaking up and attacking, he usually slices his enemies with his sickle. If unsucessful, he will instead try and BASH his enemy. He usually does a wild swing-ding like move with his sickle, but without the lobbing. Shuriken, on the other hand, calls this "an unfair advantage" since Shuriken doesn't have any weapons he can wield. He is aggressive to both Triangles, saying that "they should literally split up", with the Triangles thinking that he means they should part, but he literally means that they need to be sliced into three. He joined this because he wants to be some sort of cyber ninja. He is a ripoff of Shuriken. Troll Face Troll Face, known as the Troller, is a real troll who's got lotsa pranks up his sleeves, such as filling whole moats with jelly, trapping people in jelly, throwing pie in everyone's face (yes he does this with his mouth), spray sugar on volcanoes, putting giant stones in geysers, using flowers which spray water, filling contestants' mouths with TNT and blowing it up, etc. He takes full advantage on April Fools Days such as December 28th or April 1st. Despite his prankster attitude, he doesn't make lots of friends. He has the strange power to speak to Dootians, but as it turns out, he's just using a noisemaker to speak to them, so he doesn't have any special powers to speak to Dootians. He joined this contest because he wanted to troll everybody and get a Techno-TROLL-Pack. (TROLL = Trolling Rolling Opposite Lethal Land) Toodya '' Terdyu knewn as deh oddbowl is a winnah of everythin.'' Toodya, known as the Oddball, is a badly-drawn version of Winter Melon from PvZ Online. The true power of Toodya is a NOT SECRET; everytime a bang appears, side effects happen, such as multiple wintermelon bowling over people, him exploding, genderbends everywhere, anime fever, TAWOG warp, and Humanization. Toodya's reason why he joined is UNKNOWN since he's probably weird. Oh yeah, the picture on the right is s0per epic coz he wun teh fight four mahgaic hez better then evryone and erned the cr8zy prize witch is unknown TROLLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! nothing. Genie Bottle Genie Bottle, known as the Jeannie, is a magical character who's really hard to meet; however, in TBFS, she is always in her animate pose. Like Plug, she has one eye (although their might be even more), but UNLIKE Plug, she has a genie tail. She usually tries to avoid people from granting wishes from her, since she worries that she WILL be inanimate for the rest of the contest. She can use magical orbs to attack, a direct reference to Ninjini. She has the power to predict the future, just like what crystal balls do, except way more accurately. If you try and attack her, she will counterattack with a "misty perfume" which is actually poison mist (reference to Mist Man I guess), and if ranged, will reflect it back, but poisonous. Nobody except Magic Orb, Yarnball, Card, Bubble Wrap, or Cursor knows how to prevent being counterattacked; you have to use stones, which Genie Bottle will cry about. Nobody knows why she joined the contest either, but Magic Orb says "I know her. She joined TFFM once, but she thought she had enough magic, so she joined TBFS instead." You probably already know her ripoff. Subwoofer Subwoofer, known as the Ditzy, is the most dumbest contestant who, like Solar Flare, jumbles up her words, saying stuff like "I hate you Plasma Orb!" or "I love you Bubble Wrap!" which Plasma Orb understands, because what Subwoofer's actually trying to say is "I love you Plasma Orb!" and "I hate you Bubble Wrap!". Despite this, her teammates commonly try and avoid her hearing their plans, since Subwoofer might just run away. If you said "Maybe a robber took out stuff..." Subwoofer runs away, screaming "GET THE POLICEMAN! HIDE OUR STUFF!" which, to most contestants, is annoying. Subwoofer has no knowledge of being mean or being nice, and usually when she's nice she thinks she bullies. She neither has knowledge on how to use magic or to build stuff. The real question is, why did she join TBFS? Because she thinks she is brawling to become a scientist. She is a ripoff of Notey. Wreath Wreath, known as the Watcher (originally the Nightmare Before Christmas), is the most eeriest contestant with a horrid story. The actual story: when he was a kid, he was Holly & Christmas Tree's BFFs. However, on his fifth year at school, he accidentally revealed that he was actually a yokai, making him lose all his friends except Bubble Wrap, Yarn Ball, and Card. Wreath is usually mad and even actually has a fake face: the one in the picture. His actual face appears when someone takes his ribbons: his fake face disappears, and two big creepy eyes appear, with a pair of sharp teeth resembling a Whispering/Screaming Death's teeth appear at the spot of the hole, where he starts chasing to devour an object's soul. He is very brutal and creepy, due to the loss of his friends. He actually died on 1990 when he was only 10 years old on December 31 because he really wanted to stay 10 years old. He joined this contest because Bubble Wrap recommended it. He is a ripoff of Skull. Da Contests As you see, most contests are destroying fairy tales and magic. #Drain, Rain, or it's a Pain! Challenge: Survive a literal acid rain #Fairy Tale Buster! Challenge: Shoot all the fairies that Plasma Orb released #Invention Convention! Challenge: Create a cool machine, will be judged by other hosts #NOT THE FIGHT FOR MAGIC! Challenge: Make a rant on TFFM #Juggle & Jungle! Challenge: Juggle the most coconuts than the other team #Magic Apocalypse! Challenge: Beat up the contestants of TFFM Rants/Popularity Their are many rants about this, with Magic Orb saying: "I remember Plasma Orb. He was basically a recommendation, but somehow, he sneakily copied me! He also sneakily had ripoffs of these contestants. I mean, take Vault for example. Vault's the COMPLETE opposite of Moneybag; has a schedule and he cares about his weight! Not only that, Plasma Orb's placing too much hate on magic! I can only assume the Plasma Orb doesn't believe in magic.". The popularity is horrible for this, but with hacks, Plasma Orb got 1,000,000 likes when it should be 1,000,000 dislikes. Make your own rants if you'd like. Appearances In OAE's Free-Add Comic Plasma Orb came in and decided to hypno-ray OAE into killing Woody, which OAE freaked out about. Plasma Orb was then banned, enraging all TBFS contestants. It wasn't until Chapter 5 where Troll Face did a big threat with Bubble Wrap & Yarn Ball (yeah Card's lost), threatening to release the mega ultra virus to kill all the servers. Because of the huge threat they made, OAE unbanned Plasma Orb, but suddenly, it turned out to be a trick. OAE banned Yarn Ball and Troll Face and rebans Plamsa Orb, and much to TBFS Contestants (except troll face) and Bubble Wrap's surprise, decide it's time to break into Banned Server (SECRETLY) and break out all of the banned characters to start Epic Wars 154269133149*154269133149.